Ryoko: Lover or Beast?
by hunterthewerewolf
Summary: summary on the inside.
1. Beautiful Night

_**Story Title: Ryoko: Lover or Beast?**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 1: Beautiful Night**_

_Summary: When Ryoko finally gets Tenchi to take a walk with her one night, they are attacked by large wolf-like creatures. As they fight for their lives Ryoko is severely injured by one of the creatures. When Tenchi sees this he is able to summon enough strength to both fight all the creatures off at once, and carry Ryoko back to the house so that Washu can save her. After Washu is successfully able to save Ryoko, things begin to happen to her; she's more hungry than usual, she's more competitive with Ayeka, and her feelings for Tenchi are actually becoming stronger._

_A/N: I don't want anybody to make any snap decisions about this story from the title and summary. I guarantee ya'll that this will not be a pointless story about, needless to say, werewolves. So I hope that everyone who decides to read this story will leave me reviews that are not too harsh. Anyway enjoy the story._

The full moon shone bright over the Masaki household. The light sounds made by the women, who shared the house with Tenchi, could barely be heard. The light of the moon shone threw a window and upon the sleeping face of Tenchi Masaki. He turned over on his side to hide from the moon's light, and just as he started to become comfortable with his new position he felt a sudden weight on the edge of his bed. He opened his eyes reluctantly and saw a cyan haired beauty, known as Ryoko, smiling at him. He let out a sigh and said in a tired voice, "What is it Ryoko?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me tonight." she said smiling more.

Tenchi looked over to his alarm clock and saw that it read twelve o' clock. "It's the middle of the night Ryoko."

"But Tenchi," she said as she switched to her seductive voice and started to hug him. "I just wanna take a little moonlit stroll with you is all."

Tenchi sighed to himself as he looked down at the beautiful face that he had come to love over time. He didn't know when it occurred to him, or when it actually happened, but somewhere down the road he had fallen completely in love with Ryoko. 'I suppose losing a few minutes of sleep won't be that bad.' he thought to himself. "Alright, but only for a few minutes." He smiled as he saw Ryoko jump for joy and proceeded to drag him out of bed and towards the door. Before they reached the door Tenchi was able to get Ryoko to stop dragging him so that he could change his clothes. When he was finished changing into a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his shoes he laid his other clothes on his bed since he didn't expect to be gone long. When he opened his door he saw a impatient looking Ryoko waiting for him in the very same outfit she had worn the first time he had saw her. "Come on, come on." she said as she grabbed him and phased them both outside. Once they were outside, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi by the arm and pulled him towards the woods.

As they walked through the forest they could hear the music that the many insects made at night. The night air was cool, and the light from the stars and moon helped them see where exactly they were going without tripping over something. As Tenchi looked at all that surrounded Ryoko and him, he couldn't help but stare in wonder as the moonlight illuminated everything it touched. This caused a whole new world to be brought to his eyes, as he gazed at the wonderfully moonlit forest around him. It wasn't longer into their walk before they came upon a small open meadow that was absolutely and completely glowing from the moonlight. Ryoko walked into the center of the meadow and sat down. She turned back to look at Tenchi, gave him a smile, and patted the spot next to her gently with her hand. He more than willingly sat right next to her. He looked up at the incredibly bright moon and then looked back towards Ryoko. His mouth dropped slightly at what he saw: a completely beautiful Ryoko covered in moonlight which only made her appear more beautiful, though to Tenchi he didn't think it to be possible. 'She honestly looks like an angel, if not a goddess.' Tenchi thought to himself as he continued to stare at the love of his life. He saw Ryoko look towards him, and he quickly turned away. It wasn't long before he felt arms wrap around him, and he was soon pushed to the ground due to the weight from Ryoko as she pressed herself against him. "Oh, Tenchi don't look away. I don't mind if you look at me." he heard Ryoko say in her seductive voice. The first thing he saw when he did turn his head was Ryoko with a mischievous grin on her face. "Now, what do you want to look at?" Tenchi sighed to himself, 'yet another thing I love about her.'

Tenchi looked up into Ryoko's golden eyes, and just smiled. "Something beautiful, I want to look at something unimaginably beautiful." He could see the mischievous look in her eyes only slightly disappear as she looked into his eyes deeply. He placed his hands on her cheeks and brought her close to the point where their lips were just almost touching. "There's something important I need to tell you, Ryoko."

_A/N: Well there's chapter 1 and I hope that ya'll enjoyed it._


	2. Not Ordinary Wolves

_**Story Title: Ryoko: Lover or Beast?**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 2: Not Ordinary Wolves**_

Ryoko's heart was pounding rapidly as she stared into Tenchi's eyes. There was a look in his eyes that she hadn't ever seen in them before. She could feel her face begin to heat up from the blush that covered her cheeks, just from her lips being this close to his. Her ears were perked, ready, and eager for the next words to leave his mouth. Just as she saw his mouth open to say the words she waited to hear, a loud and deep growl assaulted both their ears. She immediately stood up, ready to fight whatever threatened Tenchi. The sight before her made her eyes widen in shock. Surrounding both Tenchi and herself, were six incredibly large wolf-like animals and they all had their fangs bared. Ryoko had never seen animals as big these, not in Japan at least. Her energy sword was soon charged and ready for use, when she saw a brief flash of light from her right. She turned and saw a battle ready Tenchi in his Jurai battle suit. "Tenchi don't," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. "I can take care of these things."

"No." was his reply.

"Please, Tenchi I don't want you to get hurt." she said with an even more pleading look in her eyes than before.

"And I don't you get hurt either." he said with a dead serious look and tone of voice.

Before Ryoko could say anything else, one of the wolves sprung towards her with its jaws wide open. She saw Tenchi quickly intercept the attack and delivered a punch to the animal, which sent the creature flying back with a whimper of pain. It seemed the sight of their friend being hurt caused the other wolves to break out into a rage. One of them leaped at Tenchi from behind, but was stopped by Ryoko as she kicked it and sent it to the ground with a yelp of pain. Another yelp of pain soon came to Ryoko's ears and when she turned around to see what caused it she saw Tenchi send another wolf flying. For that briefest second when she was looking at Tenchi fight the three remaining wolves, Ryoko didn't notice that a seventh wolf had sneaked behind her. She finally realized it when she felt a massive weight slam her into the ground and when she felt large, razor sharp fangs dig into her right shoulder. The yell of pain from her was loud and ear-splitting. It wasn't long before she soon blacked out from both the excruciating pain and the quick loss of blood.

Tenchi looked towards the source of the yell and his eyes widened with shock, horror, and anger. Rage soon filled his entire body and within the timespan of two seconds he knocked the wolf on top of Ryoko off with a incredibly powerful punch to its right side. Before he could examine Ryoko, the wolves that were still standing were getting ready for another attack. Tenchi stood in between them and Ryoko with one thought going through his mind, 'They'll have to go through me before they get to Ryoko.' Tenchi knew he had to get rid of these things quick if he wanted save Ryoko before she bled to death, and he knew only one way to do that. 'I have to use the light hawk wings.' He concentrated with only one thing willing the light hawk wings to appear: his need to protect Ryoko. Just as the wolves were about to attack Tenchi's clothing was transformed into its light hawk form (is there really any right name to call the uniform that Tenchi wears when he uses the light hawk wing?). As soon as he activated the light hawk wings the wolves immediately backed away. He could hear them whimper in fear as they began back away into the forest with their tails between their legs. He looked towards the wolves that had been laying on the ground, but saw that they had left too. He didn't bother himself of where they were going because at this moment all he cared about was getting Ryoko help. Tenchi picked up the still badly bleeding Ryoko bridal style and ran back the way they had come. Only one thought was going through his mind at this moment, 'Please, don't die Ryoko.'

_A/N: Just as before I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, and I do accept criticism, but please don't be too harsh with it._


	3. Strange Creature

_**Title: Ryoko: Lover or Beast?**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 3: Strange Creature**_

Tenchi slammed the door so hard that a loud bang resonated throughout the house. In his arms Ryoko bled heavily and he began to feel her slip away. Within moments he was banging on the door to Washu's lab and he needed only continue this for several more seconds before an agitated Washu opened it. It was obvious she had meant to assault the one who woke her up so late, but the sight before her drove that intent away in an instant. "Oh, my God." were the first words to leave her mouth. "Washu help!" were the only words Tenchi could say. Without a word Washu ushered him in. Bright lights immediately filled the room and what appeared to be a operating table appeared in front of Washu and Tenchi. Again without saying a word Washu gestured for Tenchi to place Ryoko on the table. Once he had done so he turned around to see Washu had dawned a surgeon's outfit. "Get out." Washu said in a absolutely serious voice. Tenchi wanted to protest, but thought better of it and did as he was told.

When Tenchi left the lab he was met by Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki who was being held by Sasami, and Mihoshi. He could see confusion in their eyes; the sudden bang of Tenchi slamming the door back had inadvertently stirred them from their slumber. This led to them coming down stairs to try and infer what was the cause of this noise. "What's wrong Tenchi?" Sasami timidly asked.

"Ryoko..." Tenchi trailed offed not knowing how to say this without upsetting Sasami.

"Ryoko what? What's wrong with her?"

"Yes, what's happened to her?" Ayeka inquired with some sincerity in her voice.

"Well, she's injured." Tenchi said with a less convincing tone than he intended.

"Injured how?" Sasami asked with great concern.

"Will she be alright? Mihoshi asked with worry in her voice.

"I hope it's not anything serious." Ayeka said with the same level of sincerity as before.

"She's...um...well..." Tenchi really didn't know how to answer.

"Well what?" Sasami pleaded. Tenchi looked into her bright pink eyes; eyes that shimmered with emotion, which inhibited the ability to lie of anyone. With a deep breath he began to retell the events that had transpired just less than an hour ago, though he was careful when he came to the part where Ryoko and him were alone in the field. When he had finished Sasami and Mihoshi's faces were absolutely on the verge of tears and Ayeka seemed to really be concerned for Ryoko now. Silence filled the hallway for a moment before Sasami finally spoke, "D-d-d-do y-y-you think s-she'll live?"

"Sure she'll live." Tenchi said and without hesitation he wrapped her up in an warm embrace. Despite his words, he really wasn't sure. The amount of blood she had lost so quickly left him in doubt, but he had to be strong for Sasami. "Now you should go back to bed. I'll come and get you when Washu's done, okay?"

"O-o-okay." Sasami said, still suppressing her tears. With Ryo-ohki in her arms she went back up the stairs at the slowest pace Tenchi had ever seen her use. He turned back to see Mihoshi and Ayeka still standing there. Little streams of tears began to stain Mihoshi's cheeks. "Mihoshi," Tenchi said placing reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Ryoko's going to be fine."

Mihoshi looked into his eyes and gave a small smile, hugging him soon after before following after Sasami. Ayeka was the only one left, but before Tenchi could reassure her too she began to head for the stairs. "Miss Ayeka?"

"No need to worry about me Tenchi, I understand." These were the only words Ayeka spoke before heading upstairs. Once they were all gone Tenchi made his way to the couch, sat down, placed his head in his hands, and waited.

WASHU'S LAB:

Washu proceeded to clean the wound with a towel doused in an extremely powerful disinfectant; it helped that Ryoko was unconscious so that there was not resistance, but that only meant Washu had even less time than she thought. While she was cleaning she noticed a sliver of what appeared to be saliva. Her curiosity taking full control of her, Washu took a sample of it into an pea-try dish for examining later. Once she was done disinfecting the wound, Washu began to work on it with the up most care and haste. During the operation she noticed that not only had Ryoko sustained significant blood loss and four deep serrations, but also that her clavicle had almost been bit clean through. Had whatever done this put in just one more inch of force Ryoko might have lost the ability to use her right arm for a while; that is if she lived. A quick coating of a bone repair gel that she had invented awhile ago would see to a slightly faster healing process. The application was not easy, but she managed it without much difficulty. Once she was done with that, she began to sew up the wound with a steady hand. When she finished stitching the wound she began to insert IVs immediately to make up for the blood loss. Normally she wouldn't bother with such things because of her daughter's fast healing ability, but something told her to take extra precautions.

Washu slumped into her chair next to Ryoko and changed back into her regular Space Academy outfit. "Now we wait." Washu said aloud with anxiousness in her voice. Moments passed before she remembered the saliva sample she had collected. Picking up the pea-try dish she examined it more closely, but saw nothing special about it. Though this did not deceive her, and immediately had it under an microscope. At first nothing seemed too strange, but as she enhanced the magnification a few more times she noticed a unfamiliar enzyme or a possibly unfamiliar bacteria. Not extremely sure Washu took a small portion of the sample and inserted it into her computer to cross examine possible matches. The only definite match was that it was from an animal in the canine family, but a more specific match would be to the North American gray wolf. This only confused her more instead of help her, 'How can an animal not even native to this area be lurking around in the forest just outside.' Despite the obvious evidence against it, Washu still had to be sure as to what had injured her daughter. She went to check the radius of the wound to see if it at all match the bite radius of the aforementioned possible suspect. Upon reexamining the wound she saw that not only did it not match the bite radius of the wolf, it exceeded it by almost double the radius! She had been too busy before to notice it but the wound covered the entire length from where Ryoko's shoulder joined with her arm to where her neck met her shoulder. Whatever kind of canine this animal was, it most certainly was not a wolf. Washu was really intrigued now as to what kind of creature could do this, but at the same time she was partly terrified. If this creature could do this to Ryoko, a fully competent fighter in most situations, then imagine what else it could do.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update on this story, but I haven seriously distracted and writer's block hasn't helped much either. I hope this update will make up for such a long wait if not don't worry y'all can expect more updates soon, until then see y'all next chapter.


End file.
